


Lost In Your Robot Eyes

by Professional_Creeper



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Explicit Consent, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Psychic Bond, Reader-Insert, Robot Kink, Robot Penis As Vibrator, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professional_Creeper/pseuds/Professional_Creeper
Summary: Robot has been protecting you since your Jupiter first crash-landed on this planet. You have a connection. He can sense your feelings. This has become a problem lately, since your feelings have turned a bit... pornographic. How can you convince him you're not asking for sex?
Relationships: Robot/Female Reader, robot/reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 295





	Lost In Your Robot Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I finally had to use the Your Name (Y/N) abbreviation for this x-reader fic! I couldn't think of a way to avoid it, since Robot loves using people's full names. If it bothers you, just pretend he's asking Yes/No... he is a computer, right?

Robot has been protecting you since your Jupiter first crash-landed on this planet, and you helped put him back together. You’re not sure why—maybe he’s grateful you saved his life? Or maybe he got re-set somehow, re-calibrated with you as his new master. Because it’s not just that he protects you, he follows your every command—even the ones you don’t say out loud.

The other members of your crew were afraid of him at first, but even though he was a giant alien robot with enough firepower to take out an entire colony ship, you were never scared.

Until one night you wake up to a strange, cold pressure above you. The robot is lying on top of you.

You shriek and push at its solid metal body. There’s no hope you could move him, but he intuitively complies with your will, letting you push him off the bed. “What are you doing??”

He obediently stands at attention at the foot of your cot. The lights that form his face swirl and glow.

“ _PLEASURE, Y/N_ ”

Bits of the dream you were having flash through your mind. Cold hands pinning your arms to the wall. Slippery metal sliding over your— “Oh! No, no! Don't listen to those thoughts! They don't mean… I don't want you to _really_ …!!” Your face flames. On the other hand, at least he wasn’t attacking you. He was just responding to your thoughts. “How can I explain this? OK, listen,” you address him like a child. “Sometimes humans think certain things, but it doesn’t mean you have to act on it. I was having a dream, but, dreams are weird. You’re a machine. It would be wrong, OK?”

He stands silently, lights swirling. He seems to understand. Maybe?

“Just… don’t do it again.”

A direct order. That’s clear enough for him. He marches to the door, and stands guard over you from his usual respectful distance, and you think that’s the end of it.

But it isn’t.

He starts following you around even more than usual after that, like a needy puppy, being extra protective. Every time your hands are empty, you feel his big metal fingers slip into them. At first you like the hand-holding. Then you realize he’s still acting on your stupid crush!

Though you tried to suppress the feeling, you have to admit, it was more than just one weird dream. You’re attracted to him. Despite not having a proper face, his lights are just as expressive once you got used to them. And he is shaped like a man. A tall, strong man, who protects you. Every time he saved you and your crew from an alien predator, or repaired some dangerous part of the ship no human could reach, your fondness for him grew. Even when he transformed into that four-armed beast and became a monster… that was hot, too, in some way you can’t explain.

It’s exciting to have so much power under your control, and you accidentally let those feelings infect him. Now he thinks he has to satisfy you. But you are _not_ going to take advantage of him like that!

Since you clearly cannot contain your own carnal desires, you find ways to order him to leave you alone.

“Guard my quarters from outside the door.”

“Deliver this to the other Jupiter.”

“Stay 20 meters away at all times!”

It seems to work, but that week you start feeling… hopeless. What’s the point of all these repairs, anyway? You’re never going to get back to the _Resolute._ And even if you do, how will you make it to Alpha Centauri?

That’s weird. Not that being stranded on an alien planet isn’t reason enough to be sad, but you had never felt depressed until now. It’s almost as if the sadness isn’t coming from you. You look up from the hull panel you’re patching. Robot is working on another section of the ship, 20 meters away, head hanging low… almost like he’s sulking.

OK. Avoiding him is clearly not going to work if you’re going to be bogged down in telepathic backwash.

“Robot!” He springs up. You motion for him to follow you back into the ship.

Glancing in either direction for witnesses, you close the door to your quarters behind you. You don’t want the others to know about this… situation.

You sigh at him, standing so attentively in front of you. “I’m sorry I’ve been pushing you away, and that it’s making you feel lonely. It’s just that you keep trying to…” He takes a step toward you, to touch you. You step back. “That! You keep trying to get romantic, and I know it’s only because I can’t stop thinking about you that way, but you don’t have to do it! I _can’t_ do that with you, because you do everything I tell you to do. This is the kind of thing you have to do by choice, and you don’t have one.” You wipe your eyes, surprised to find tears there. You really do want him. But this is the right thing.

He reaches out to touch you again, and this time you let him. Suddenly every neuron in your brain lights up with feelings and images. Longing. Longing that isn’t your own. Snips of memories of yourself, from his point of view, flow through your mind. The way he looks at you. Things he feels when he looks at you. He likes your hair—how almost metallic it shines—and the way your irises open up like a camera lens when you see him. You laugh. He appreciates your mechanical qualities, the same way you appreciate his biological-resembling features.

Something else, too. Confusion. He wasn’t programmed to feel this way. He wasn’t programmed to _want_. This wasn’t a subconscious order he was following.

“Do you really… want this too?” you whisper.

“ _I WANT_.”

“Do you have a choice? You could say no, if you didn’t want to?”

“ _MY CHOICE, Y/N_ ” His lights swirl faster, turning a color you’ve never seen before, a purplish hue. Is he _blushing?_

“O-Ok.”

As soon as the affirmation leaves your lips, he picks you up like you weigh nothing, and carries you to the bed. Just as you wonder what sex with a robot even entails, the metallic scales in the flat place where his groin would be slide under and around each other, reorganizing, forming a new appendage, just like when he grows his extra arms for attack. Only this is… _Oh my god, he_ _made_ _a_ _penis_ _!_ Or something like it: smooth and metallic, and—you run your hand over it—lubricated? It makes sense, a robot with so many moving parts must have some sort of lubricant, but is it safe?

Of course it is, you sigh. Robot would never do anything to hurt you.

His large claw-like hands know exactly how to touch you to raise goosebumps up and down your arm, and build a heat between your legs. They deftly, gently remove your shirt, and lay it neatly to the side, and then continue to explore new sources of pleasure.

You stroke the cock he made for you, and it pulsates beneath your fingers pleasantly, but you’re less certain what you’re doing with his parts that have no human equivalent.

Hands around his neck, you pull yourself up toward his glowing screen, knowing only that you want to be closer to him. Would it be weird to kiss him? Through your physical contact, you can sense his approval as you press your lips to the glass. No, not quite _glass—_ glass is inanimate, and this barrier is _alive._ His constellation of lights swarm and spiral over your lips, glowing brighter, until a whole a galaxy is buzzing against you. They feel warm, tickling, spreading gentle sparks of electricity under your skin. It’s unlike any kiss you’ve ever experienced, and yet it is recognizable as a kiss. This is his way of kissing.

He runs his lights down your jaw, giving warm, pleasurable shocks down your neck, over your shoulders. He nuzzles against your breast, feeling a surge of your breath as he brushes the sensitive center. Breathing harder, you unclasp your belt. You would have struggled out of your pants, but he lifts you an inch off the bed with one hand and slides them off with the other in one fluid motion, setting them aside with your shirt.

You grasp his robotic member and stroke it. He shudders, giving off an electric hum. He presses you down onto the bed, placing an armored leg over either side of you, rubbing the smooth scales of the appendage against your clit, with a slow, steady pressure. His head tilts slightly as he observes you writhing beneath him, your heart rate increasing, breath hitching, as if to ask, “is this good?”

“That feels great,” you gasp. “Wh-what can I do for you? To make you feel good?”

He lowers his head close to yours, brushing his glowing screen with a jolt of warm electricity against your ear. You’re flooded with a burst of images and feelings that almost become a voice: “ _Just let me touch you._ _I want to touch you. All that you feel, I feel._ ”

You close your eyes and let the sensations overwhelm you, your sensitive human skin acting as his own—his only way to feel what it’s like to be touched. You had always been connected, but it was deeper now. For a moment, you couldn't tell if you were you, feeling him feeling you, or if you were him feeling you feeling him.

He rubs against your bared opening until his lubricant makes everything slick, turning you on until you are practically begging him to put it in. It slides in easily, as if it were made to fit you. He starts slowly, with a steady rhythmic thrust. The plates above his cock that press against your clit begin to vibrate in sync with his pace. It’s almost too much, being filled like this while he stimulates your clit at the same time, but he ramps up slowly, wanting to savor it.

He senses your needs, and reacts to them instantly. Even his cock seems to grow, expanding as your arousal allows you to take more of him.

He waits until you’re almost at your climax, then suddenly grabs your thighs, pushing them up to your head and pounds into you at full force, making you scream with ecstasy. His cock vibrates and grows even bigger, expanding to fill and stretch you as far as you can go until you come, hard, around him. He keeps pumping as your walls clench and open and clench on his massive cock, his starry lights flickering like static on an old television, changing colors. His motions become jerky, erratic. Finally, he stops, as you, panting and legs shaking, come down. His metal hands slip off your knees, releasing you, and he slumps, screen dark.

“Oh no. Are you OK? Did I break you?”

 _Shit_.

Then his screen twitches back on, his cock jerking inside you at the same time, setting off another string of convulsions and moans. You sigh your relief. “Are you OK?” you repeat. He blushes his swirling, purplish blush.

His deep, oscillating, metallic voice fills the air with one word that leaves you smiling for weeks.

“ _LOVE_ _._ ”

  
  
  



End file.
